False to Reality
by IWhoLovesTwilight
Summary: Bella Swan came back from California who's still in love with her ex-boyfriend that played her. Seeing him with another girl, she came up with an idea that she thinks she can win him back, but it only leads her to something better than she think of.


**So ... this is my very first story.**

**I read alot of fanfictions and they inspired me to write my own.**

**I hope you'll like my chapter 1 !**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is obviously not mine. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

"Bella! Bella!"

I searched the airport to see where the voice came from. Finally, I spotted my dad, Charlie, standing not too far away from me, waving his hand to get my attention. I sighed happily, smiled then walked towards him.

"I missed you so much Bells. Don't ever leave your old man again, 'kay?" He tightly hugged me that I can't even breathe.

"I missed you too, dad. Remember, you were the one who wanted to send me to Cali. So don't complain"

"Okay, okay. I just missed you"

We had the "How was the flight" conversation while we were getting my bags. Afterwards, we headed straight outside and I was really hoping that he did not bring his cruiser to pick me up.

**_Yes! He is the Chief Officer in Forks._**

I was relieved when I saw my Chevy truck which I got from Charlie when I first arrived here. He put the bags at the back seat and he slid into the driver's seat while I into the passenger seat. We decided to eat first since it was only 5pm. We ate at the diner where we usually eat every Thursday when he was out for work early.

"How's California?" he started when we were halfway through our meals. I ordered garden salad while Charlie had burger and fries with a bottle of beer.

He sent me to California this last summer because he thought I would forget how badly I hurt. I was at my Aunt Jane's place, my Mom's sister. I really tried to forget, I just couldn't. He was always in my mind. He was the one I was seeing at California. I even thought that I saw **HIM** there and I was so wrong to hope that he would follow me and fix our relationship. Like what I said, I was so wrong. Of course, he wouldn't.

**_Why am I still thinking of him? I should get over with him. We're done. It's over._**

I could feel the tears that were starting on my eyes. I needed to stop it. I didn't want to show Charlie that I was not okay. I wanted to show him that his idea was effective. I didn't want him to know that I was still the same since I left Forks.

"It was good. I liked the hot weather, the beaches and the people. They were nice and cool." I smiled remembering how happy I was with my new friends at California but, not that happy to forget how hurt I was.

"I even learned how to surf," I grinned.

"Really?" he exclaimed, shocked, like I knew he would be.

"Yeah, really," I said, enjoying my father's surprise.

"Woah. My clumsy, awkward and shy baby girl, not to mention an accident prone, knows how to surf? You need to show me how you play with the waves, kiddo," he smiled at me with enthusiasm.

"Sure. Bring some waves here and buy me a board," I slightly laughed and returned to my eating.

"Who taught you, by the way?"

"New friends."

"Well, that's cool. Who are they? Girls? Boys?" he suspiciously asked.

"It was Riley who really taught me; Shaira was just there for moral support," I said without meeting his eyes.

"Riley, huh? Only a friend?"

What?

I looked at him with wide eyes then rolled my eyes.

**_What's wrong with him?_**

"Dad!" I said with warning in my eyes.

"Bells! Sorry, I thought you already got over it," he said like he had done crime.

**_Well, for me he had._**

I sighed.

"It's okay Dad."

"So, you got a little tanned. You sure enjoyed the sun," he smiled while pointing at me.

"It'll not happen all the time, so why waste the opportunity?" I smirked and our conversation became light.

We laughed like we used to while eating. He told me how was his summer went.

**_Psssh. It was all Fish-Stories._**

I was kinda used to it, because fishing was his life. I could say.

We left when we were done with our dinner. Once I was already in the safety of my room, I scanned it and saw the things that reminded me of _him_. And all of the sudden the night when he sneaked to my room was on my mind.

**_Gosh! I really missed HIM._**

**I REALLY MISSED JACOB.**

He was my first boyfriend and thought it was him who would be my last. But I was wrong. I was so wrong. He hurt me. He broke my heart, but why do I still love him? He just played with my heart. I thought he really loved me that he had already plans for our future. Before he broke up with me, I thought he was the one. I thought we would be together forever. I thought we would never part.

But it was all a joke. A fucking joke!

I jumped in my bed and tried to sleep but my mind wouldn't let me; he kept on running through my mind until I cried because it still really hurt me whenever I was thinking of him.

I knew that he just played with me but I still loved him and I wanted him back. I knew that a part of him was in love with me, too; he just didn't want to show it.

And I'd do everything to get him back.

I cried myself to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up with heavy eyes. I showered for half an hour and headed downstairs. Charlie was drinking a cup of coffee while reading his newspaper.

**_Typical morning._**

"Morning dad," I kissed his cheek then I prepared a chicken sandwich for my breakfast. I'd be doing this again because next day would be the start of school. I was in 3rd year high school. I was still not ready though.

"Morning kiddo," he said without looking up from the paper.

I sat oppositefrom him and started on my sandwich. I noticed that he's eyeing me.

"What?" I glared at him.

"Nothing. Any plans for today?" he asked and returned to his coffee.

**_What is wrong with him? Why is he acting like I'd be doing something stupid?_**

"Actually I would like to ask Angela to have lunch with me. You know, I missed her too."

I really thought about asking her. She was my closest friend from school because we had a lot in common. We were not popular, we were not the kind to want to draw attention to ourselves, we just always sat at the library, reading books or eating at the bench in a corner. Angela and I were happy and contented with each other in our own little world until I met Jacob.

"Well, that's great. I hope you have a good day," he stood up and kissed the top of my head.

"Hey, you'll be here for dinner?"

"No, I gotta stay up late at the station. Hope you don't mind."

"No, of course not. I'm sure I can find some sort of entertainment for myself later."

"Okay, Bells. See you," then he was gone and I was all by myself at home.

I did the laundry and I cleaned the whole house.

**_I knew it. Charlie wouldn't care if our house was cleaned or not._**

It was almost 11:30 so I decided to send Angela a message.

**Hi Ang. What's up? I would like to ask you, if you won't mind, to have lunch with me. I just want to catch up with you. I know I should call you but I don't think you'll answer so I decided to send a message, at least you'll read it. You know, I'm sorry. I am so sorry for messing up things. **

**Love, Bella xx**

I hoped she would reply. I really missed being with her. I didn't regret that I was with Jacob once, but what I regret the most was I actually left her because I've got Jacob. That's the worst thing I had done.

I sat at the porch, enjoying the silence and the peace. Then my phone beeped in my pocket.

**Hey. I was just thinking about asking you, too. I really miss you, as well. Meet me at 12. Same place. And let's just forget about it.**

**Angela. Xoxo**

I got up and picked my keys. I slid in my tuck and started on the road.

While on the road, I passed by some places that reminded me of him. I took deep breaths, kept my eyes straight ahead and ignored everything. I just wanted to reach my destination and meet up with Angela to make things good with the both of us.

I opened the door and stepped inside. I wasn't that shocked to see that there were only few people in the restaurant. An old woman glanced up from her newspaper to me, then back like she just saw the most boring girl in the world. Well, I was just wearing my jeans and a wide array of **long sleeve henleys** and shirt to shield me from the cold of Forks. Then not far from the front door was a guy, a _HANDSOME_ guy that was sitting with a glass of orange juice on the table. He has bronze hair and I saw the line of his jaw. He was the most beautiful man I ever saw; pale skin and the muscles under his shirt were prominent. He was just staring outside looking like he was lost in his own thoughts. I was still looking at him while I slowly walked to the table behind him. I think he noticed me staring at him because we were suddenly looking at each other. His eyes were shocked at first and gone instantly. His eyes were green and I knew that I would have melted if I didn't take my eyes from him. His mouth was a little parted and so was mine. I thought I would drool.

And I thought I already saw him. But where? And when?

I sat on the table behind him. I still didn't know what that was, we were looking at each other for like forever. I hoped I didn't blush.

I waited for Angela for almost half an hour. The waiter came a couple of times to ask me if I was going to order but I also said for a couple of times that I was waiting for someone. Then my phone beeped and Angela's name popped up.

**You know, I really want to see you, but my mom wants me to go to Seattle to buy her something. I will not be able to go. Sorry, Bella. I think I'll see you then at school tomorrow. Bye. **

**Angela. Xoxo**

Since I didn't have a reason to stay any longer, I stood up and was walking towards the door when **HE **entered.

He was with the popular slut in school, Jessica Stanley.

I could feel the fire burning in my eyes, especially when I saw their hands entwined. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want him to see me alone. I didn't want to be embarrassed.

He said to me that no one will ever want me because I was just so simple and plain and there was no thrill in me.

**_Did he seriously think that Jessica's boobs which were shouting "Come and get us!" had thrill?!_**

**_Well, yes! And, dammit, I hate that fact!_**

I had to show him that I was not the way he thought about me. I wanted to show him that I was better without him. I had to do something.

Luckily, I was just in front of the guy that was, in my eyes, the most beautiful guy on Earth.

I risked everything, even my pride. I know this will be a shame but I had to do it.

I sat beside him and hooked my arm on his. His body tensed and I leaned to his ear and whispered,

"Please. Be quiet. Do this favour for me. Please"

And I was ready to face him.


End file.
